Spencer Hastings
Spencer Hastings 'to jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu ''Pretty Little Liars, ''a także jedna z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Troian Bellisario. Biografia i osobowość Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny. Ma niezwykle silny charakter i jest najbardziej inteligentna ze wszystkich Kłamczuch. Jest niezwykle ambitna i pewna siebie, zawsze musi być we wszystkim najlepsza i osiągać same sukcesy (na tą cechę jej charakteru duży wpływ miał jej wymagający ojciec). Ma świetne wyniki w nauce i gra w szkolnej drużynie hokejowej. Od dziecka rywalizuje ze swoją starszą siostrą Melissą dosłownie o wszystko: wyniki w nauce, chłopaków i miłość rodziców. Jest o nią bardzo zazdrosna i posunęła się nawet do odbicia jej narzeczonego. Podobne uczucia żywiła, co do swojej zmarłej przyjaciółki Alison. Zasadniczo Spencer jest oddaną i wierną przyjaciółką, na której pomoc można liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Mimo bycia bardzo pewną siebie, Spencer wydaje się być bardzo zestresowana i przerażona, kiedy wraz z przyjaciółkami zaczyna otrzymywać dziwne wiadomości od tajemniczego "A". Bardzo martwi się o swoje przyjaciółki i momentami staje się apodyktyczna, ale tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób próbuje chronić pozostałe dziewczyny. Po tym jak traci swojego chłopaka Toby'ego na rzecz Drużyny "A", załamuje się psychicznie emocjonalnie, co kończy się wysłaniem do Radley Sanitarium, po tym jak zostaje znaleziona w lesie. Żeby uniknąć kolejnych cierpień i załamania, Spencer wkrótce zgadza się zostać "A", ale tylko po to, aby zdobyć informacje o Czerwonym Płaszczu i spotkać się z Tobym. Wkrótce jednak zostaje z wyrzucona z Drużyny "A" i wszystko wraca do normy. Spencer jest niezwykle oddana swoim przyjaciółkom i próbie unicestwienia "A". Wygląd zewnętrzny Spencer Hastings ma bardzo szczupłą twarz, którą uzupełniają wysokie kości policzkowe, wąskie usta i ciemne oczy w kształcie migdałów. Ma jasną, brzoskwiniową cerę i ciemne długie włosy, które zwykle nosi rozpuszczone. Jej figura jest bardzo szczupła i wysportowana dzięki trenowaniu hokeja, tenisa i innych dyscyplin sportowych. Zawsze stara się wyglądać nienagannie. Jej wizerunku dopełnia zwykle elegancki ubiór, który dodaje jej powagi i dojrzałości. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 2= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 3= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 4= Wkrótce |-|Sezon 5= Wkrótce Występowanie Sezon 1 (22/22) * 1x01 [[Pilot|'Pilot]] *1x02 [[The Jenna Thing|'The Jenna Thing']] *1x03 [[To Kill a Mocking Girl|'To Kill a Mocking Girl']] *1x04 [[Can You Hear Me Now?|'Can You Hear Me Now?']] *1x05 [[Reality Bites Me|'Reality Bites Me']] *1x06 [[There's No Place Like Homecoming|'There's No Place Like Homecoming']] *1x07 [[The Homecoming Hangover|'The Homecoming Hangover']] *1x08''' Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone' *1x09 [[The Perfect Storm|'The Perfect Storm']] *1x10 [[Keep Your Friends Close|'Keep Your Friends Close']] *1x11 [[Moments Later|'Moments Later']] *1x12 [[Salt Meets Wound|'Salt Meets Wound']] *1x13 [[Know Your Frenemies|'Know Your Frenemies']] *1x14 [[Careful What U Wish 4|'Careful What U Wish 4']] *1x15' If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again' *1x16 [[Je Suis une Amie|'Je Suis une Amie']] *1x17 [[The New Normal|'The New Normal']] *1x18 [[The Badass Seed|'The Badass Seed']] *1x19 [[A Person of Interest|'A Person of Interest']] *1x20 [[Someone to Watch Over Me|'Someone to Watch Over Me']] *1x21 [[Monsters in the End|'Monsters in the End']] *1x22 [[For Whom the Bell Tolls|'For Whom the Bell Tolls']] Sezon 2 (25/25) *2x01 [[It's Alive|'It's Alive']] *2x02 [[The Goodbye Look|'The Goodbye Look']] *2x03 [[My Name Is Trouble|'My Name Is Trouble']] *2x04 [[Blind Dates|'Blind Dates']] *2x05 [[The Devil You Know|'The Devil You Know']] *2x06 [[Never Letting Go|'Never Letting Go']] *2x07 [[Surface Tension|'Surface Tension']] *2x08 [[Save the Date|'Save the Date']] *2x09 [[Picture This|'Picture This']] *2x10 [[Touched by an 'A'-ngel|'Touched by an 'A'-ngel']] *2x11 [[I Must Confess|'I Must Confess']] *2x12 [[Over My Dead Body|'Over My Dead Body']] *2x13 [[The First Secret|'The First Secret']] *2x14 [[Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares|'Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares']] *2x15 [[A Hot Piece of A|'A Hot Piece of A']] *2x16 [[Let the Water Hold Me Down|'Let the Water Hold Me Down']] *2x17 [[The Blond Leading the Blind|'The Blond Leading the Blind']] *2x18 [[A Kiss Before Lying|'A Kiss Before Lying']] *2x19 [[The Naked Truth|'The Naked Truth']] *2x20 [[CTRL: A|'CTRL: A']] *2x21 [[Breaking the Code|'Breaking the Code']] *2x22 [[Father Knows Best|'Father Knows Best']] *2x23 [[Eye Of The Beholder|'Eye Of The Beholder']] *2x24 [[If These Dolls Could Talk|'If These Dolls Could Talk']] *2x25 [[UnmAsked|'UnmAsked']] Sezon 3 (24/24) * 3x01 [[It Happened 'That Night'|'It Happened 'That Night']] * 3x02 [[Blood Is The New Black|'''Blood Is The New Black]] * 3x03 [[Kingdom of the Blind|'Kingdom of the Blind']] * 3x04 [[Birds of a Feather|'Birds of a Feather']] * 3x05 [[That Girl is Poison|'That Girl is Poison']] * 3x06 [[The Remains of the "A"|'The Remains of the "A"']] * 3x07 [[Crazy|'Crazy']] * 3x08 [[Stolen Kisses|'Stolen Kisses']] * 3x09 [[The Kahn Game|'The Kahn Game']] * 3x10 [[What Lies Beneath|'What Lies Beneath']] * 3x11 [[Single Fright Female|'Single Fright Female']] * 3x12 [[The Lady Killer|'The Lady Killer']] * 3x13 [[This Is A Dark Ride|'This Is A Dark Ride']] * 3x14 [[She's Better Now|'She's Better Now']] * 3x15 [[Mona-Mania|'Mona-Mania']] * 3x16 [[Misery Loves Company|'Misery Loves Company']] * 3x17 [[Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno|'Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno']] * 3x18 [[Dead to Me|'Dead to Me']] * 3x19 [[What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted|'What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted']] * 3x20 [[Hot Water|'Hot Water']] * 3x21 [[Out of Sight, Out of Mind|'Out of Sight, Out of Mind']] * 3x22 [[Will The Circle Be Unbroken?|'Will The Circle Be Unbroken?']] * 3x23 [[I'm Your Puppet|'I'm Your Puppet']] * 3x24 [[A DAngerous GAme|'A DAngerous GAme']] Sezon 4 (24/24) *4x01 [['A' is for A-l-i-v-e|'A' is for A-l-i-v-e]] *4x02 [[Turn of the Shoe|'Turn of the Shoe']] *4x03 [[Cat's Cradle|'Cat's Cradle']] *4x04 [[Face Time|'Face Time']] *4x05 [[Gamma Zeta Die|'Gamma Zeta Die']] *4x06 [[Under The Gun|'Under The Gun']] *4x07 [[Crash and Burn, Girl!|'Crash and Burn, Girl!']] *4x08 [[The Guilty Girl's Handbook|'The Guilty Girl's Handbook']] *4x09 [[Into the Deep|'Into the Deep']] *4x10 [[The Mirror Has Three Faces|'The Mirror Has Three Faces']] *4x11 [[This Hoe is Going Down|'This Hoe is Going Down']] *4x12 [[Now You See Me, Now You Don't|'Now You See Me, Now You Don't']] *4x13 [[Grave New World|'Grave New World']] *4x14 [[Who's in The Box?|'Who's in The Box?']] *4x15 [[Love ShAck,Baby|'Love ShAck, Baby']] *4x16 [[Close Encounters|'Close Encounters']] *4x17 [[Bite Your Tongue|'Bite Your Tongue']] *4x18 [[Hot for Teacher|'Hot For Teacher']] *4x19 [[Shadow Play|'Shadow Play']] *4x20 [[Free Fall|'Free Fall']] *4x21 [[She's Come Undone|'She's Come Undone']] *4x22 [[Cover For Me|'Cover For Me']] *4x23 [[Unbridled|'Unbridled']] *4x24 [[A Is For Answers|'A Is For Answers']] Sezon 5 (25/25) * 5x01 [[EscApe From New York|'EscApe From New York']] * 5x02 [[Whirly Girl|'Whirly Girl']] * 5x03 [[Surfing the Aftershocks|'Surfing the Aftershocks']] * 5x04 [[From|'Thrown From The Ride']] * 5x05 [[Miss Me x 100|'Miss Me x 100']] * 5x06 [[Run, Ali, Run|'Run, Ali, Run']] * 5x07 [[The Silence of E. Lamb|'The Silence of E. Lamb']] * 5x08 [[Scream For Me|'Scream For Me']] * 5x09 [[March of Crimes|'March of Crimes']] * 5x10 [[A Dark Ali|'A Dark Ali']] * 5x11 [[No One Here Can Love or Understand Me|'No One Here Can Love or Understand Me']] * 5x12 [[Taking This One to the Grave|'Taking This One to the Grave']] * 5x13 [[How the 'A' Stole Christmas|'How the 'A' Stole Christmas']] * 5x14 [[Through a Glass, Darkly|'Through a Glass, Darkly']] * 5x15 [[Fresh Meat|'Fresh Meat']] * 5x16 Over a Barrel * 5x17 The Bin of Sin * 5x18 Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me * 5x19 Out, Damned Spot * 5x20 Pretty isn't the Point * 5x21 Bloody Hell * 5x22 To Plea or Not to Plea * 5x23 The Melody Lingers On * 5x24 I'm a Good Girl, I Am * 5x25 Welcome to The Dollhouse Związki thumb Ian Thomas: Całowali się i krótko spotykali w tajemnicy. Ich związek zaczął się i skończył "wczesnym latem". *'Początek: '''Przed odcinkiem "Pilot ". *'Koniec: Przed odcinkiem "Pilot ". *'Powód rozstania: '''Alison szantażowała Spencer, że powie o wszystkim Melissie, która była wtedy dziewczyną Iana. 'Wren Kingston: 'Flirtowali ze sobą i całowali się. (Zobacz także: "Wrencer")thumb *'Początek: "The Jenna Thing" *'Koniec: '"Can You Hear Me Now?" *'Powód rozstania: '''Spencer powiedziała mu, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo Wren jest narzeczonym jej siostry. 'Alexander "Alex" Santiago: Spotykali się przez pewien czas.thumb *'''Początek:''' "There's No Place Like Homecoming " *'Koniec: '"Salt Meets Wound" *'''Powód rozstania: '''Alex myślał, że Spencer wysłała w jego imieniu potwierdzenie udziału w obozie tenisowym, na który nie chciał jechać, co tak naprawdę było sprawką "A". '''Toby Cavanaugh: '''Ciągle się spotykają. (Zobacz także: "Spoby")thumb '''Pierwszy związek *'Początek: '"A Person of Interest " *'Koniec: '"Over My Dead Body " i "The Blond Leading the Blind " *'Powód rozstania: '"A" groziło zabiciem Anne Sullivan, jeśli Spencer nie zostawi Toby'ego w spokoju, kończąc ich związek. Drugi związek *'Początek: '"UnmAsked " *'Koniec: '"Misery Loves Company"' ' *'Powód rozstania: '''Spencer dowiedziała się, że Toby jest kolejnym "A". '''Trzeci związek' *'Początek: '"A DAngerous GAme" Ciekawostki * Spencer jest głównym celem "A", ponieważ to głównie ona jest obiektem jego szantażu. Wynika to prawdopodobnie z tego, że jest ona najsilniejszą z Kłamczuch i potrafiła przeciwstawić się Alison, w odróżnieniu od pozostałych dziewczyn. Oprócz niej zrobiła to tylko Hanna, próbując powstrzymać ją od dręczenia Lucasa. * Jej imię w języku angielskim oznacza "steward", "dostawca" lub "żywiciel". * Jest najbardziej zorganizowana i pracowita z całej czwórki. * Spencer była dobrą przyjaciółką Alison, mimo tego, że często się kłóciły i rywalizowały ze sobą. Wynikało to z tego, że Spencer jako jedyna potrafiła jej dorównać i przeciwstawić się. Ali tylko jej powiedziała o swoim sekretnym chłopaku, którym okazał się Ian, tego lata, którego zmarła. * Spencer jest także bardzo blisko z Emily. Wściekła się na Paige, gdy ta docinała Emily z powodu jej orientacji seksualnej. Poza tym zbliża je też Toby, który przyjaźnił się z Emily i jest chłopakiem Spencer. Zawsze są w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby zapewnić sobie nawzajem bezpieczeństwo. * Spencer najbliższe relacje łączą z Arią. Spędzają ze sobą mnóstwo czasu i pomagają sobie w trudnych chwilach, które funduje im "A". Powodem ich więzi może być to, że na żadną z nich Ali nie miała tak wielkiego wpływu jak na Hannę, czy Emily. * O rolę Spencer starały się również Janel Parrish, która gra Monę Vanderwaal, Shay Mitchell, która gra Emily Fields oraz Tammin Sursok, która gra Jennę Marshall. * Spencer dowiedziała się, że Jason jest jej przyrodnim bratem w odcinku "The Naked Truth". * Spencer otrzymała 35 indywidualnych wiadomości od "A" i 25, które zostały wysłane do wszystkich Kłamczuch. * Spencer jako pierwsza odkryła, kto jest Czerwonym Płaszczem i także jako pierwsza go spotkała. Także ona dowiedziała się, że Mona Vanderwaal jest "A" w odcinku "UnmAsked" i, że Toby Cavanaugh jest kolejnym "A" w odcinku "Misery Loves Company". * Jej ulubioną zabawą w dzieciństwie była zabawa w chowanego, ponieważ zawsze wygrywała. * Spośród czterech dziewczyn Spencer jako ostatnia straciła dziewictwo. Swój pierwszy raz przeżyła z Tobym w odcinku "The Lady Killer". * Spencer jako trzecia z czterech dziewczyn została odwiedzona przez Alison. Pojawiła się ona w salonie państwa Hastings w odcinku "If These Dolls Could Talk". *Do 5B Spencer i Hanna były całkowicie fair w stosunku do swoich chłopaków. Dziewczyna spotykała się z Toby'm i była szczęśliwa dopóki ten nie został policjantem "dla jej bezpieczeństwa". Związek Spencer zaczął się rozpadać. Przypieczętował to pocałunek kłamczuchy i Jonnego. Potem kiedy ten wyjechał, urwał się im kontakt. Spencer wyjechała na parę dni do Londynu gdzie poznała Colina. Mężczyzna zrobił na niej wrażenie. Toby póki co nie dowiedział się o zdradzie Spencer. *Przed 5B... Spencer i Hanna jako jedyne były fair w stosunku do swoich chłopaków i nie dopuszczały się zdrad. W przypadku Wrena, on pierwszy pocałował Spencer, ale ona nie była w tym czasie z związku. Poza tym powiedziała mu, że nie może być z nim z powodu Melissy. Z kolei Emily całowała się z Natem, kiedy chodziła z Paige, a Aria całowała się z Jasonem i Wesleyem, kiedy spotykała się z Ezrą (a także całowała się z Ezrą, kiedy chodziła z Noelem). * Spencer zwykle wysyła S.O.S. do innych dziewczyn, gdy się coś wydarzy. * Wraz z Tobym była podejrzewana przez policję o zabójstwo Alison. * Z polecenia Mony, Spencer porwała Malcolma, żeby jej zaimponować i wstąpić do Drużyny "A". * Spencer urodziła się 11 kwietnia. Widać to w dokumentach doktor Sullivan w odcinku "I Must Confess". * Spencer jako jedyna "przeszła na stronę wroga" i dołączyła do Drużyny "A", chociaż zrobiła to tylko po to, aby zdobyć informacje o "A". * Kiedy Spencer była po stronie "A", porwała syna Ezry, który jak się później okazało, nie był jego biologicznym ojcem. * Spencer zaczęła chodzić z Tobym 6 listopada, ponieważ wtedy po raz pierwszy się pocałowali, a było to dzień po tym jak Hanna przespała się z Calebem w odcinku "A Person of Interest". * Po tym jak nocowała z Tobym w motelu, a on zaproponował jej zostanie na następną noc, odpowiedziała "Trzymam cię za słowo". To samo odpowiedziała Wrenowi, gdy ten zaproponował jej, że może u niego nocować, kiedy tylko zechce. * W 5 sezonie była podejrzana o zabójstwo Bethany Young. Różnice między serialem a książkami thumb|Spencer w książce i w serialu Główny artykuł: Spencer Hastings (postać książkowa) *W książkach Spencer straciła dziewictwo z Wrenem Kim, chłopakiem jej siostry, a w serialu ze swoim własnym chłopakiem Toby'm Cavanaugh. *W serialu Spencer, chociaż uważa Wrena Kingstona za przystojnego, nie jest nim zainteresowana ze względu na jego związek z Melissą i wielokrotnie przeprasza swoją rodzinę za spowodowaną aferę z powodu pocałunku z nim. Z kolei w książkach czuje coś do Wrena i nie czuje się winna z powodu spotykania się z nim za plecami siostry. *W książkach Spencer ma ciemnoblond włosy oraz zielone oczy i jest podobna do Alison DiLaurentis. Z kolei w serialu ma brązowe włosy i oczy. *W serialu Jason DiLaurentis okazuje się być bratem przyrodnim Spencer. Z kolei w książkach Spencer ma dwie przyrodnie siostry - Alison i jej siostrę bliźniaczkę Courtney. *W książkach Spencer nigdy nie rozmawiała z Toby'm Cavanaugh albo nie wspomniano o tym, że kiedykolwiek utrzymywali jakiś kontakt przed jego śmiercią. Z kolei w serialu Spencer jest z nim w namiętnym związku. *W serialu rodzice Spencer są małżeństwem, chociaż ich stosunki nie są dobre i ich dalszy związek wisi na włosku. Z kolei w książkach jej rodzice rozwiedli się, z powodu romansu jej ojca z matką Alison i ukrywaniu istnienia dwóch córek z tego związku. *W książkach Spencer chodzi do prywatnej szkoły Rosewood Day, a w serialu do szkoły publicznej - Rosewood High. *W serialu Spencer zostaje wysłana do Radley'a z powodu załamania psychicznego po znalezieniu domniemanego ciała Toby'ego w lesie. W książkach taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca, do Radley'a wysłano Hannę z powodu "A". *W książkach Spencer jest parą z Andrew Campbellem. Z kolei w serialu tylko się przyjaźnią. *W serialu Spencer dołącza do Drużyny "A". W książkach nigdy nie ma to miejsca. *W serialu Spencer zamierza studiować na Uniwersytecie w Pensylwanii, a w książkach na Uniwersytecie Princeton. *W książkach okazuje się, że Spencer została urodzona przez surogatkę. W serialu nie ma to miejsca. Cytaty Galeria SH.jpg SH001.jpg SH002.jpg SH003.jpg SH004.jpg SH005.jpg SH006.jpg SH007.jpg SH008.jpg SH009.jpg SH010.jpg SH011.jpg SH012.jpg SH013.jpg SH014.jpg SH015.jpg SH016.jpg SH017.jpg SH018.jpg SH019.jpg SH020.jpg SH021.jpg SH022.jpg SH023.jpg SH024.jpg SH025.jpg SH026.jpg SH027.jpg SH028.jpg SH029.jpg SH030.jpg SH031.jpg SH032.jpg SH033.jpg SH034.jpg SH035.jpg SH036.jpg SH037.jpg SH038.jpg SH039.jpg SH040.jpg SH042.jpg SH043.jpg SH044.jpg 1000px-SH041.jpg SH045.jpg SH046.jpg Spencer13.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Rodzina Hastings Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Pacjenci Radley Sanitarium